


Like a Night Sky

by LemonYellow406



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ace/Aro Shiro, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood, First Kiss, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hospitals, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), coffeeshop!au, hospital!AU, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow406/pseuds/LemonYellow406
Summary: Keith hates coffee, yet every single day, he goes to a coffee shop and buys himself the drink he hates. Why? It isn't because of the gorgeous blue-eyed boy behind the counter, he'll make sure you know that.





	Like a Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this due to a bet with my girlfriend that I'd watch Voltron if she read Percy Jackson, and so I watched all of it in less than a week in late March/Early April and wrote the first 5000 words of this, but then I got bored and forgot about it.
> 
> However, due to the news we received yesterday about Shiro, him being gay and with a partner back on Earth, I finally got the inspiration I needed to finish this.
> 
> He's still ace/aro in this tho, just because that was my personal headcanon of him.
> 
> Remember, this was written before season six was aired, so everything that happened between Allura and Lotor, I didn't know before I wrote this and I'm too lazy to edit it out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Keith blew his hair out of his eyes as he stalked down the street to the space-themed coffee-shop, the rain coming down hard, his umbrella struggling under the weight. He groaned as he dumped the water out of the top of the umbrella and water spilling from the sky covered his back.

Hearing the ding from the bell as he opened the door, he walked into the coffee shop as the warm scent enveloped him.

He walked over to his usual table and sat down, grabbing the menu, even though he had already memorized the menu. Hiding behind the large menu, he glanced over to a young man his age behind the counter, his closely cropped chocolate hair reflecting gold in the light from the stove, his deep blue eyes twinkling with secrets untold. His beautiful smile shining on his face as he stared down at a cup as he wrote a customer who walked up to the counter instead to order instead of sitting. His name tag said the name "Lance" with a smiling face drawn next to it.

Keith wasn't gay, but he knew this man was beautiful.

He wasn't gay.

In the world they lived in, everyone had a soulmate. Everyone. Well, mostly everyone. Many ace/aro people did as their sols were still split, but some were born whole and with all of their senses. The way it worked was that the gods got mad a millennia ago, blah blah blah, and they split their worshiper's souls and with that, caused their senses to be split. Someone could be deaf and have enhanced vision, their soulmate is blind and has enhanced hearing. That's just how it works.

Keith had it lucky. He didn't have touch. People asked him daily if he could feel something then touch his shoulder. Newsflash: he couldn't. It basically worked like this: he could feel things inside of him, like hunger and back pain. He couldn't feel touch, like the brush of leaves on his hand, or being hugged.

  
His mother, Krolia, grew up not being able to smell or taste. His father couldn't hear. They met at college, as they were both there for astrophysics. They shook hands as they sat next to each other, and felt spiking pain in their mouth and ears respectively, and fell in love.

His father died when he was eight, in an explosion at the station he taught students learning to be astronauts about astrophysics. Shiro was there when it happened, and he lost his right arm because of it, but it never bothered Shiro much, so nobody really spoke about it.

Keith's mother basically raised him, but it was hard. Her tattoos and dyed purple hair drawing employers away, but they managed. Keith was seventeen now and still hadn't met his soulmate. He knew he shouldn't, but he worried that he may never find his. The people who never find their soulmates before their soulmate dies to get their lost sense back, but will forever feel empty and alone. It wasn't fun.

Keith's older half-brother brother, Shiro, from his father's previous relationship, was born what people called single-souled, exactly like it sounded like. He had all of his soul with himself, and being ace/aro, it never bothered him. But some people hated themselves because of them being single-souled, as they still felt love, but no one would ever automatically fall in love with them. Shiro's close friends, Allura and Lotor, were also born single souled, but still lived their lives to the fullest and fell in love with each other, actually. So, for some people, it works out, for others, it really doesn't.

Anyway, Keith shook his head and looked back at the menu, choosing which drink would be the best. He actually didn't like coffee, the taste too bitter for him, but he came here every day just to get a glimpse of the handsome man behind the till.

He wasn't gay.

* * *

Lance had to tear his gaze away from the man wearing red sitting at the table, to finish his then customers order. It was a customer who always flirted with him, and even though he flirted back with her, he just never felt a connection.

Some people, even if they knew they had soulmates, still dated people with their own soulmates, this wasn't very frowned upon, except by old people who say it as a disgrace and embarrassing and immortal and blah de blah. Honestly, Lance had dated others before, but hadn't for a long while, as they had always eventually found their soulmate and left him alone.

He had given up on love then, deciding that love wasn't for him. Sure, flirting was fine. But relationships? Nadda.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see his friend and coworker Hunk standing there, a smirk on his face.

"Ya see something you like, Lancey-Lance?"

His mouth opened and closed, looking quite like a fish, before stuttering out a loud, "Shu-shut up!"

Hunk chuckled, looking at his friend.

"Your shift is almost over...Why don't you just..."

"Nope. Nadda, my friend. Sad and emo isn't my type."

Hunk cocked an eyebrow.

"Ya sure about that?"

"Ye-YES!"

"Then go take his order."

"I...I...fine."

He swiped his small notebook for orders and walked to the table.

"Hi, there! Welcome to Voltron Coffee, where each order is out of this world!

The guy in red looked up at Lance, his grey eyes sparkling as the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk.

"You always gotta say that?"

"Every table."

"Wow. I'll pray for you."

"No need for that,! What would you like to drink or eat?

"Uhhh. A latte, maybe?

"Maybe?"

"Um. Yeah. A latte."

"Cream and sugar in that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, it'll be right out!"

"Oh, and uh, can it be to-go?"

While inside Lance started to frown as the person of his interests wasn't going to stay longer, on the outside his smile widened and he nodded and walked back to th kitchen. He swore that he could hear the man in red muttering under his breath to himself, "not gay, not gay."

It was probably just the wind. In a cafe. With no doors or windows, open because it was storming outside.

He began making the drink, not knowing how it smelled as that was his missing sense, but still knowing how to make it as it was ingrained in his mind.

You see, his mother owned this cafe. His siblings, Marco, Luis, and Veronica, all worked here weekends, but Lance, being the oldest, worked here full time.

Anyway, he made the latte and quickly walked over to the boy he found himself infatuated in and placed it down on the table.

"That'll be-"

He was cut off by the boy mumbling, "I know," as he stood up, placing the cash with a sizable tip onto the table, nodding to Lance, grabbing his drink and quickly leaving the establishment.

Lance was still staring at the boy when Hunk walked over, wrapping his arm around Lance and singing to him, "Ahh, young love."

Which was replied with offended noises coming from Lance and a bellowing laugh coming from Hunk.

* * *

Keith began the long walk home with his latte in hand, rain thumping down on his umbrella.

He brought the cup to his lips and drank, cringing as the light brown beverage trickled down his throat. He really disliked coffee. But, his taste buds could stand the bitterness if he was able to see the sweet smile of the barista.

He's not gay.

He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts of the boy out of his mind.

Opening the door to his home, he could hear the fire alarm going off, probably his mother's new try on an apple pie...or rice. She wasn't a very good cook, but everything she made with love, so Shiro and Keith stomached it.

He walked slowly to his bedroom, closing the door behind him and changing out of his soaked clothes into pajamas. He grabbed his phone and headphones from his bedside table where his phone was charging while he was away, placing the almost empty cup of coffee onto the side table, and stalked back to the living room, getting comfortable on the side of the couch. The fire alarm had stopped by then, but smoke still spread across the room from the kitchen, a yelled "Sorry!' cutting through it.

He chuckled and was starting up his phone when the front door slammed open, startling Keith and making him drop his phone. He reached down to pick it up and glared at his brother and his friends.

Shiro grimaced at him.

"Sorry, kid. They got a bit excited."

Keith mutter under his breath, "it's fine."

Lotor and Allura sat on the couch opposite of him, while Shiro sat next to his brother, wrapping his only arm around him.

Lotor whispered with a smile something into Allura’s ear, making them giggle, holding each other's hands, and Keith smiled a small smile at the two of them.

Allura and Lotor were basically family to Keith, as Shiro had known them since he was thirteen, the same day Shiro was released from the hospital. At the hospital waiting room, the three thirteen-year-olds became instant friends. Lotor and Allura were already friends and were there because both of their fathers, who were close friends, got into a bad accident on the way to pick them up, as they lost track of time walking home from school and became lost.

Allura's mother had passed away when she was four, so she was terrified that she might not have her father anymore, while Lotor still had both of his parent's, but his father already had bad health issues and a previous history of drug abuse, so he was very concerned for his father, even though the two of them were never close. Lotor's mother, and Allura's father's boyfriend, Coran, both brought them to the hospital and were waiting for news about their own fathers. Shiro had come up to a crying Allura and made her laugh and Lotor became protective of his best friend who was playing with this new boy, and so, of course, they became close friends.

Unfortunately, Lotor's father, Zarkon, did not survive the accident, and while Allura's father did, he had bad health problems that would affect him for the rest of his life.

Lotor's mother, Honerva, blamed Lotor, as Zarkon would've never been in the way of the out of control car if it wasn't for Lotor's being lost. She became physically and verbally abusive and again became drug addicted when Lotor was around fifteen, as she didn't feel like keeping her disdain for her single-souled child quiet anymore.

Krolia found out about this when she came home to see a sobbing sixteen-year-old Lotor being held by Shiro and Allura on the couch, with a bruise the size of a fist on his face, with a scared eleven-year-old Keith hiding behind the kitchen island because he didn't understand why the strongest people he knew weren't...couldn't be strong.

Krolia flipped her shit when Lotor tearfully told her what had been happening in his home life and immediately called CPS. They removed Lotor from his mother's home, and while Krolia wanted to adopt him, the judge placed him with his aunt from his father's side. His aunt was understandably upset that she wasn't told immediately by her nephew, but eventually understood he was just terrified of what his mother would do and greeted him with open arms. Coincidentally, she also lived in the same neighborhood as the Kogane-Shirogane family.

Anyway, he continued to look at his phone, scrolling down and down, trying his best to stay entertained online while Allura excited told Krolia about the vacation her fathers were going to head out on soon and asking if she could stay the next week. Krolia immediately accepted.

Keith loved Allura. He really did, but he couldn’t deal with her antics for an entire week nonstop. He stood up and hurriedly grabbed his coat from the closet, wanting to go back outside to clear his head, even if it was storming. He had just started to head out when his mother questioned what he was doing.

He flinched and replied, "I'm going out?"

"You just came back from that coffee shop!"

Lotor cocked an eyebrow, looking at Keith.

"Coffee shop you say? Why were you even there? You hate coffee."

Keith's face unwilling turned bright red.

Allura clasped her hands together and began smiling extremely wide.

Keith glared at her, pointing his index finger and saying, "No."

He shrugged his coat on and marched out the front door, hearing the laughs of his mother and brother.

Stomping his feet down the sideway and looking down, he muttered to himself, "I don't have feelings for him and even if I did, there's no way we could be soulmates."

He kept walking and walking angrily. He didn't know where he was going, but it didn't matter. He started to cross a street without looking either way. Staring down at the ground, he dragged his feet across the road.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

He heard the words screamed on the other side of the road in front of him. He looked up startled, seeing the gorgeous blue eyes of the boy from the coffee shop before an unmeasurable amount of pain hit his left side, hitting him so hard it knocked him to the ground, his head slamming against the hard asphalt.

The person driving the truck ran over to Keith, hand covering their mouth.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry! My car went out of control, I don’t know what happened! Are you okay? Oh..oh no," They said as they removed their hand from Keith's side and saw it was coated in blood.

The boy with blue eyes ran over to Keith, tears in his eyes. He screamed out, "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE," before he touched Keith's right shoulder, clean of blood, trying to make eye contact with him. An even worse pain shot through Keith's body and he blacked out, the last thing he saw being the boy's teary deep blue eyes.

* * *

A striking pain hit Lance's face and he was knocked back, groaning. There seemed to be something new in the air, which made him feel nauseous inside. It was something he’d never had felt before. The rain falling from the sky made him feel clean, the mud on the road he was kneeling on making him feel dirty. Lance quickly realized that the boy he had managed to fall for was actually his soulmate and that what he was feeling, what he was smelling, was the blood on the broken boy’s chest. He could feel his own soul beginning to lose itself and become empty, and knew that the life was fading out of this boy. The person who had hit the boy was on the phone, yelling frantically for an ambulance, as Lance felt around in the boy's pockets for a phone. He found one and pulled it out.  


Luckily, it wasn't locked.

He frantically searched for a family member's phone number. He found one named "Space Dad" and hurriedly called it, hyperventilating into the phone and staring at his broken soulmate.

He heard loud rings before a silence began and he heard a deep humorous voice.

"What's up, Keith? Sorry about making fun of you about that coffee shop. Wher-"

"The coffee shop? Nevermind that. I'm Lance, and your... friend got hit. By a truck. We already called an ambulance but you should get to the nearest hospital as fast as you can. We're on 05 Paladin Rd."

"Wait, what? How bad is he hurt?"

"I think he's unconscious and there's a lot of blood. Hurry."

"We'll be there soon. Thank you so much for informing us. My name’s Shiro if you need it later."

The line went quiet as the man on the other side hung up. The quiet was soon filled by ambulance sirens arriving at the road.

Lance looked down at the boy, Keith, his friend (brother?) had called him, the red jacket familiar to him, the dark hair in front of his pale skin startling, his soulmate.

The ambulance pulled in front of him and a parametric jumped out, a quiet "oh no." escaped their mouth as they analyzed the scene. Two others jumped out pushing a gurney and carefully picked Keith up and placed onto it. As they began wheeling him away, Lance followed, biting down on his nails, making his once beautiful manicured nails into gnarled shreds.

A paramedic stopped him, asking, "Who are you?"

Without a moment to think about the question, Lance replied, "His soulmate," and continued walking behind Keith. The parametric blinked a few times before shrugging and walking over to help the unconscious kid into the ambulance. Lance followed, sitting next to the gurney holding his soulmate as the doors closed behind him and they drove to the hospital.

* * *

Back at Keith's home, Shiro struggled to keep his voice calm to the frantic person on the other line as he began to panic. Lotor and Allura looked at him concerned as he hung up the call and began to hurriedly pull up directions to the nearest hospital on his phone, his step-mother in the other room.

"Shiro? Is everything alright?"

Shiro looked up at Lotor, angry tears in his eyes. Allura and Lotor both were shocked, as Shiro had always been their level-headed friend, careful not to show many emotions and being the therapist friend to many.

He jumped up, running to the coat closet, searching for his jacket before Allura's hand on his bicep stopped him.

"Shiro," she said, with a hint of her British accent coming out, "What's happened?"

From the other room, Krolia called out, "Oh, you better not be leaving! Unless you're going to pick up Keith, you keep your ass here."

A built-up sob released Shiro, and Lotor, guessing correctly that this was serious, ran to the kitchen to get Krolia. They both returned to Shiro trying to get out of the door but Allura holding on to his arm, demanding to be told why.

Krolia asked, "Shiro, what's happening?"

Shiro turned around, looking into his mother's eyes, his hands shaking and his face angry, but scared, like a child who was burned by an iron, thinking it was cold.

"Keith was in an accident. The-the person on the phone was a bystander, I think. He said Keith got hit by a truck and an ambulance was called. He said Keith had gone unconscious and it was on 05 Paladin Rd."

Krolia looked at Shiro and nodded silently. Allura let go of his arm and placed her hand over her mouth, just like she had just twenty minutes ago, excited at the prospect of new love, but now in fear of the unknown. Shiro marched out the door and to the car, while Krolia grabbed her keys and Lotor's and Allura's sleeves, dragging them to her car without a word and beginning the long silent car ride to the hospital, where her seventeen-year-old child's life was in danger.

* * *

Lance sat alone in the hospital waiting room, his head in his hands. His soulmate, identified as a seventeen-year-old boy named Keith Kogane-Shirogane, was in surgery, Lance been sitting there for an hour, anxious and with his knees pulled up to his chest. Whenever a nurse came up to him asking why he was there, his eyes filled with tears. They quickly understood why.

A ding came from his phone in his pocket. His tired eyes followed it and he looked at what the notification was. A text, from his friend Pidge.

"where are you" sent 1 hour ago.

"you were supposed to come over to help hunk  with social studies homework." sent 1 hour ago.

"lance?" sent 30 minutes ago.

"i teted yor mom. she said she didnt know where you were and hunk said you left after yore shirt ended."

" *texted, your, and shift. stupid autocorrect." sent 20 minutes ago.

"lance im getting worried answer me asshole." sent 1 minute ago.

Lance sighed, looking at his phone. Of course, he'd forget to tell his friends what happened.

He texted back, "Hey, Pidge, I'm really sorry. I'm at the hospital right now."

Pidge immediately texted back, "BITCH WTF

Y R U AT THE HOOSPITAL"

Lance twisted his mouth around, thinking of how to phrase it.

He settled on, "found soulmate," and turned his phone off, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

As he closed his eyes, he heard a door open.

He opened an eye and looked to the front entrance of the hospital, where two people had just walked in, a middle-aged Southeast Asian woman, with dyed bright purple hair with dark roots and tattoos covering her arms, a Japanese man in his early twenties with a scar across his nose and missing an arm, dark hair, and stern grey eyes.

They were followed by an African-American girl in her early twenties with long, curly, dyed lavender hair, dark skin, a single crescent shape pink tattoo under one of her startling blue eyes, and a Hispanic boy the same age as the others with long straight pale lilac hair like the girl, pointed features, dark blue eyes, and like the other girl, a pale purple jagged crescent moon tattoo under a single eye.

The women marched over to the front desk and quietly asked the receptionist a question. The receptionist replied and the woman nodded, walking back over to the others and they all sat down a few seats away from Lance. He tried his best not to eavesdrop and their quiet conversation, but it was difficult as there was nothing else to break the silence and they were so close to him.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I dunno, Allura."

"No, he's strong, Mom. If anyone could get out of this healthy, it'd be Keith."

At the sound of his soulmates name, Lance realized that the voice of the dark-haired man matched the one he talked to on the phone.

Lance sighed, stood up and walked over to the man.

"Ar-are you Shiro?"

The man in question raised an eyebrow, his eyes red and puffy from tears unseen, but he still managed to look intimidating.

"Why do you ask?"

"I-I'm Lance. We talked on the phone?"

Shiro's eyes widened as the lilac colored haired boy covered his smiling mouth with his hand, the girl smiling at him.

"Aren't you from that coffee shop my brother goes to often?"

The corner of Lance's mouth quirked up.

"How could you tell?"

"Well, I've been there with Keith before. And you're still wearing the apron."

Lance's quickly looked down and realized he'd been so excited to get off his shift he didn't even take off his apron.

"Oh. I guess that's a big hint," Lance chuckled.

"So why were you with my brother when...it happened?"

Lance's eyes widened slightly, stumbling out the answer, "Well...uh...I was actually just off my shift at Voltron, that's the coffee shop's name, and was on my way home when I saw your brother walking on the other side of the road. I was actually..."

Lance looked at his shoes as he spoke, "Walking towards him, as I was going to try to ask for his number. Then a truck came barreling down the road out of nowhere, and Keith wasn't looking and had his headphones on, so I yelled for him to get across the road, and he looked up and was hit at that moment. "

Tears began building in Lance's eyes he remembered how hurt his soulmate was, his own heart groaning in pain as his soulmate struggled to cling to life.

"I ran over as the truck driver was trying to see if he was okay, and I placed my hand on his shoulder..and I gained my missing sense."

He looked up into the eyes of his soulmates family, sadness and fear still in their eyes but a newfound excitement lining them, the girl with the crescent tattoo looking the most excited. Lance smiled for the first time in the hour, wiping the stray tears from his tan face.

"So...you're soulmates," asked Keith's mother, Lance presumed, a smile on her face.

"Yeah. I...I think so. But I think when we touched is what put him over the edge and made him black-out. I didn't know it was that...painful."

"Don't worry about it, Lance. Keith is strong. He'll get through this," The man with lilac hair said, putting his hand on Lance's shoulder.

"So, how about while we wait for information, we get to know you, Lance," asked the girl with lavender hair.

"Um, well..."

\---

"WHY DID HE TURN OFF HIS PHONE? I NEED ANSWERS."

"Calm down, Pidge," said Hunk, calmly, to his short angry friend, yelling in the library. It was almost closed, and them two were the only ones left inside.

"He probably has a good reason to be at the hospital. Did his mother say anything?"

"I texted her asking if Lance knew anyone in the hospital at the moment, and she said no! Then I asked if any of his sibling's friends were in the hospital. But then she was confused on why I was asking obscure questions so I had to stop asking!"

Hunk sighed, tugging at the orange headband wrapped around his head.

"Well, I have nothing else to say."

He looked up into his friend's eyes.

"Lemme guess. You want to go to the hospital now, huh?"

"Very much so."

"Will anything I say change your mind?"

"Nothing at all."

Hunk sighed again, the side of his mouth quirking in a small smile.

"Let's go then."

\---

Lance had been talking with Keith's family and friends, where he learned the mother's name was Krolia, and the purpled haired duo were Lotor and Allura, respectively. Krolia had just begun showing baby pictures of Keith to Lance when a nurse walked up to them.

"Are you the Kogane-Shirogane family?"

The family and Lance all tensed, nervous to hear an update.

Krolia nodded, looking up at the nurse.

"Well, I glad to tell you that your son's surgery went very well, and he is in recovery."

They all sighed in relief at the words of the nurse, a smile breaking out onto Lance's face. Of course, Keith couldn't die. He’s not allowed to before he gets to know Lance!

Shiro went ahead with the big question on all of their minds, asking him, "So...what were his injuries?"

He replied slowly and calculated, "Well, three broken ribs, one of which punctured his left lung and became collapsed, 30% blood loss, broken femur, a broken radius and ulna, and a concussion from hitting the ground after getting hit. We're actually glad he didn't get hurt worse since trucks can leave even worse injuries than what your son received"

Lance winced as Krolia held her head in her hands and Shiro held her tightly with Lotor and Allura holding each other's hands so tight, Lance worried they might break each other.

Lance asked quietly, "Is there any chance we'd be able to see him today?"

The nurse's brow furrowed. "Well, I believe so, but immediate family only and it'd have to be short."

Krolia's eyes lit up.

"I'm his mother."

Shiro nodded, smiling, "Brother."

Lance smiled, shyly, "I'm his uh...soulmate. Is that alright?"

The nurse's small smile widened slightly.

"Of course. But, as for you two..."

Lotor smiled.

"We're just friend's of the family. When can friends visit?"

"Tomorrow at earliest."

"Alright, then. We'll wait out here as they visit."

* * *

Lance walked into the hospital room, Shiro and his other having already used their five minutes in the room, leaving Lance alone to face his broken soulmate.  
Laying down on the bleak white hospital bed, lay his soulmate, Keith, his dark hair in front of his eyes, his mouth slightly ajar, an IV in his right arm, purple bruises sprouting on his left side. His left forearm placed on the blankets, a cast wrapped tightly around it, his left leg elevated above the bed, also in a cast.

Lance sat down on a chair next to the bed, sighing. He slowly spoke, words mean for only his soulmate's ears.

"Hey. So...I learned today your name was Keith. I wish I knew it before. I wish I had enough confidence to go up to you and ask to go out with you. I wish that I wasn't so afraid of meeting my soulmate that I refused to touch people I wasn't close to. That's one of the reasons I always had my jacket on."

Lance chuckled.

"I wish that the first day I saw you, that I grabbed the cash out of your hand, instead of waiting for you to place it on the counter. I guess that was the reason you placed it on the counter since that day. You didn't want me to feel uncomfortable. I wish I was able to spend time with you. Not in a coffee shop owned by my mother, where I had to say the same phrase to you every day, and not be able to just have a conversation. I was actually just off my shift today and saw you walking. I had decided that this was the moment. I'm was gonna ask that cute boy out on a date. Then...I think you can tell what happened. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't have asked you sooner. That I didn't ever get to talk to you how people talk. Yeah. "

"I met your mother today in the waiting room. I can see she's where you get your looks from. Your brother, Shiro, was there too. I had actually called him after you fainted, to tell him where you were and what happened. He's cool. And your friend's Allura and Lotor. A bit weird, but good hearts. My mother always told me that the strange ones are the ones to keep close. I guess your family did."

"I have to leave soon. It's midnight, and I have to get home before my mother worries herself to death. I'm really tired. I guess you are too, sleepy. Well, you are also recovering from surgery, so, I understand that part."

"The nurse in charge of you is motioning to me that I gotta leave now. Well, I'll actually be able to talk to you when you're awake, tomorrow. Goodnight, Keith, and sleep tight."

* * *

Lance walked back to the waiting room a smile on his face, where he saw Allura and Lotor talking to...some people.  


Lance walked over, clearing his throat. The two people talking to them looked up and Lance realized that they were his friends, Pidge and Hunk. Hunk was born without touch, and while Pidge was deaf and was fluent in sign and speech, they tended to stay quiet in front of new people, but once you got them talking, they never stopped.

Hunk, hearing Lance’s footsteps, looks away from Allura and turns to Lance, smiling excitedly. Lance tiredly smiles back as he walks over to Hunk and leans into his sides, sighing. Hunk chuckles, looking back to Allura.

Allura smile at Lance, which Lance doesn’t see due to his face being buried in Hunk’s shoulder.

“So, how long have you known Lance, Hunk?”

“Oh, a few years now. We met when I was hired at his parent’s coffee shop.”

“You work at that coffee shop as well? I must go there someday.”

Hunk beams at Allura, “You should really come! You’d have a great time, and I could possibly give you a discount.”

Allura smiles, “Fun. I’ll go during this next week for sure.”

Hunk, nodding to Allura, walks away and over to Pidge, who is dubiously looking at Lotor who is nervously smiling at them, looking over to Allura for help. Allura winks back to her boyfriend and continues smirking at his dilemma with a tiny untrusting Italian. Hunk sighing with a half-asleep Cuban boy at his side walks over to his friend and places his hand on their shoulder, apologizing with a smile to Lotor. Lotor, still a bit scared of Pidge, smiles in return to Hunk and creeps over to his girlfriend’ side who begins laughing at him.  


With a short grumpy Italian in one arm and a tall tired Cuban in the other, Hunk walks out of the hospital waiting room and to his car. As they all sit, Hunk looks over his shoulder, seeing Lance asleep in the backseat, cuddling a stuffed red lion Hunk had left in the backseat.

Hunk chuckles and begins to drive home, asking Pidge to text Lance’s mother to let her know that Lance is with him, which Pidge obliges to.

* * *

*The Next Day*

Keith’s eyes slowly open with...pain is the closest way he could explain it, all over his body. He looks around the room, finding Shiro is asleep in a chair near his bed, the walls of the room an eye-blinding bright white, the window placed on the side open. Keith sat up with a sharp breath, looking at his ribs which were wrapped in bandages. He found his left arm in a sling and left leg elevated, both being in casts.

Keith weakly mumbled out, “Shiro?”

Shiro’s head immediately shot up, him always being a light sleeper.

“Keith? Keith, are you awake?”

“Mmm. Yeah.”

Shiro jumped out of his seat and grabbed Keith’s right arm, “Are you alright? Oh, my goodness, Keith, you scared us all so badly, don’t ever do that aga-”

Looking at his arm suddenly, Keith cuts in, “Am I feeling touch? Is that what I’m feeling?”

Shiro, taken out of his rambling, looks to where his arm is touching and looks back to Keith, a grin on his face.

“It is.”

“H-how am I feeling touch?”

“How do you think?”

Keith’s face turned bright red.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“I finally met my fucking soulmate, but while I was unconscious?”

Smirking at his brother, Shiro nodded.

Keith groaned loudly. Shiro chuckled in response to his brother’s embarrassment. Changing back to the original subject, Shiro added, “But really, Keith. It terrified us when we got the call fro your soulmate telling us you were close to death. Please, next time, pay attention to what is happening in front of you so this never has to happen again.”

Looking down in shame, Keith replied, “I’m sorry. I didn’t try to get hurt. It just...I wasn’t paying...I’m sorry.”

Shiro smiled sadly at his younger brother.

“I know, Keith. Just...be more careful next time, okay?”

Keith, a small smile on his lips, replied to his brother, “Okay.”

One of the sentences Shiro had just said stuck out to Keith and he burst out, “Wait, what do you mean my soulmate told you? Do they work at the hospital? Did they hit me?”

Shiro smiled, refusing to say another word about his newly found soulmate to his brother.

“Shiro! Please, just tell m-”

Keith was cut off by his hospital door squeaking open, the blue-eyed boy from the cafe and the accident walking into the room, face-red with embarrassment.

“Um, hey. They told me I could come up.”

Keith’s face was actively trying to mimic the boy’s own as Shiro snickered off to the side, receiving matching glared from the two boys.

Th boy walked over, sitting in a chair opposite to Shiro’s. Keith, confused on why the boy might be there, but deciding on him just being kind and visiting, asks, “So, how are you doing, errr, what's your name again?”

He smiles, his face still red but it slowly dying down, replying, “First off, you can call me Lance, and second, well, since I got my missing sense, I tried to try as many different foods as possible before I came to see you, so good. “

Keith winced at Lance’s words. It hurt that his crush met his soulmate and it wasn’t him, but at least Keith met his soulmate as well and could fall in love with them, hey?

“Well, good for you. What’s their name?”

Confused, with his brow furrowing over his enchantingly beautiful eyes, Lance asks, “What?”

“Your soulmate, what’s their name?” Keith asks this quickly, hoping to get over the conversation quickly.

Startled at Keith’s question, Lance soon begins to giggle, covering his mouth, as Shiro laughs wholeheartedly in the corner, leaving the room as Keith glares at him.

“Why are you laughing? I’m asking a good question!”

Looking back up to Keith with sparkling eyes and a teasing smile, Lance replied, “His name is Keith.”

Eyes widening and his jaw dropping, Keith stares at Lance, who laughs at his predicament.

“He’s a little clueless, but very adorable when he is. “

Keith, embarrassedly covers his face with his right hand as Lance continues to giggle.

“Even though we’ve only known to be each other's soulmates for a day, I’ve had a crush on him for weeks now, so it was a happy experience for me.”

“He’s always seemed to be quiet, but polite, but he had the most beautiful eyes so of course, I fell for him, ya know?”

Keith, with a nervous smile on his face, replies back to Lance, “I think your eyes are beautiful too. Always have.”

Lance froze, his face burning.

It was now Keith’s turn to chuckle.

“I’m happy too.”

\---

It’s been eight weeks since the accident now. The man who hit Keith paid all expenses of Keith’s hospital visit and Keith’s family had decided against pressing charges against the man.

Keith was able to leave the hospital after a few weeks, however having to use crutches for four more weeks after that until his femur was healed, while still fragile.

Lance and he had bonded closely after the incident, most of Lance’s time when he was not at the cafe, being with Keith at his home, or with Keith at Lance’s home. Lance’s younger siblings took to Keith fast, eager to meet their older brother’s soulmate.

They had gone on a few dates in the weeks since Keith was let out of the hospital, but Keith had had to deal with the churches during those. Now, that he was almost completely healed, Lance had planned a dinner date on the top of a hill, just the two of them as the sunset.

Keith sat close to his soulmate, his head pressed close to Lance’s neck, full from the cooking Lance had prepared earlier, now being able to taste, Lance was finally getting the hang of cooking, his mother being ecstatic since had attempted to teach him to cook for years before. Anyway, Keith and Lance laid happily together, staring at the setting sun.

Looking into his soulmate’s eyes, Keith smiled, saying quietly, “Your eyes are exactly like the sky.”

Lance blushed at his words, but replied, “Really? Well, I’d say your’s look even more like the sky.”

Keith snorted, “How? They’re just grey.”

Lance tutted, smiling, “No, they look like the night sky, and they twinkle with millions of stars in them. Ah, look, there they are shining now.”

Keith’s face turned completely red and he buried his face even further into Lance’s shoulder as Lance smiled at the setting sun, warm colors flying out of it, settling into the cool blue of the sky.

Lance laid back on the blanket, Keith falling down next to him with a squeak, which Lance chuckled at as he held his soulmate closer to his chest.

They laid there together in happy silence, the only sound being their breaths.

After twenty minutes, Keith rolled over, sitting up staring into Lance’s eyes.

“Lance, while you say my eyes are beautiful, I have to admit while they maybe look...how you say they do, your’s are like the shining sky on the ocean, so many depths of one color I had no idea was that many shades all intertwining into one. They're as beautiful as you are.”

It was Lance’s turn to turn bright red, sitting up and covering his face with his hands. He muttered through them,“Is that what you were thinking of when we were quiet?”

Keith chuckled, replying, “Yes,“ and placed his own hands on Lance’s, pulling them away from his face and onto the ground between them.

Lance held Keith’s hands softly and leaned forward, lacing a small, nervous kiss onto Kith’s lips. Keith, shocked, didn’t respond for a moment, but as Lance was pulling away, he leaned forward, capturing Lance’s lips in an interlock with his own. Keith held Lance’s face in his hands like he was the only important thing in the world, and Lance did the same.

When they released, Lance, with his eyes shining with the power of a thousand suns, whispered, “I love you.”

Keith replied with a kiss on the cheek and an “I love you,” of his own.

They sat there together, staring at the setting sun for hours, whispering sweet nothings to each other until they both fell claim to the grips of sleep.  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This was my first work for this fandom and I hope I did adequately.
> 
> Please comment your thoughts below!
> 
> Thanks-
> 
> Lemon


End file.
